


Hello, Sunshine

by Skyler10



Series: Hawaiian Honeymoon [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hawaii, Honeymoon, Pete's World, Romance, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Tentoo are in Hawaii for their honeymoon, taking the baby TARDIS for its first long-distance trip. Part 1 – sunrise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> For the TimePetalsPrompts drabble prompt “waves” - for the record, only 50 words over the requested challenge of 500. That's a tenth of how much I'm usually over, so I'm counting this as progress. haha

The Doctor loved watching his bride as she slept, the way the first slivers of dawn peeked into their hotel room to play over her creamy skin and light her hair a warm gold. He brushed back said gold, mussed from sleep and sex. Memories of the night before brought a content smile to play upon his lips.

He loved her so much it ached inside.

The emotion was too much. He escaped out to the balcony, sliding the glass door as silently as possible. Settling onto one of the deck chairs, he took in the first flurries of activity awakening to the Hawaiian sunrise. To the right, the tropical forest beckoned with mysterious clouds hanging low about the mountain. To the left, the beach stretched on for miles, dotted with early-rising retirees and their metal detectors, seashell-collectors with their plastic bags, and safety patrol vehicles preparing the beach for the day.  

But the real view was the horizon. Orange, pink, and tinges of red faded to purples and blues as the sky threw off the night. Its ever-changing temperament captivated him in contrast to the steady ocean. The tide rose and fell, it’s true, but through day and night, it remained constant, never ceasing in its caress of the shore.

He inhaled the island air deep into his lungs. Well, he mused, a very _different_ island’s air. What a difference half a planet made between the cold, damp rock he now called home and this paradise. He loved Britain, of course. Always had. But the heavy grey of the last few weeks had only broken for their wedding day and not a minute before. To say they were eager for a change of scenery would be an understatement.

It coordinated perfectly with the young TARDIS’s development, so they didn’t bother buying plane tickets. She wasn’t large enough yet for rooms beyond the console and a small infirmary, but she was working very hard on turning a closet into a wardrobe room, so the Doctor wasn’t disappointed in the least. In fact, he was sure to convey a fatherly pride over the timeship whenever he and Rose flew her, in hopes she would have the proper confidence to get them wherever they were trying to go.

He still missed his old girl, however, as much as he loved this new adventure. He closed his eyes and listened to the crash of the waves. _whoosh whoosh whoosh_ The same rhythm of the time rotor. He had dreamt of it last night, green and steady, Rose’s grin across the console, the thrill of a new planet to explore outside the doors.

They would have that again: the stars at their beck and call. He took the waves as a promise.

The door slid open behind him and soft arms fell over his chest.

“G’morning, Sunshine,” his favorite voice whispered, lips ghosting over his ear.

He pulled her around the chair and down in his lap to kiss her good morning, heart full already and it was only the start of the day.

“Hello, Wife. We are going to have a marvelous time here.”

“I’m counting on it.” Her cheeky comment received a laugh and a nip at her bottom lip.

It would be a while before they made it downstairs for breakfast.


End file.
